langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/XI
HOOFDSTUK 10 EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? Wat brengt de ziel nu meer in beroering dan turen door een enorme 100 inch-telescoop naar een ver verwijderde melkweg; een fossiel van honderd miljoen jaar in je handen houden; of een stenen werktuig van een half miljoen jaar oud; oog in oog staan met de onmetelijke afgrond van ruimte en tijd die de Grand Canyon vertegenwoordigt? Ooit met droge ogen geluisterd naar een wetenschapper die de schepping van het heelal plotseling meende te doorzien? Dat is diepe en gewijde wetenschap. Michael Shermer 'Dit boek voorziet in een welkome leemte.' Het grapje werkt (vooral in het Engels) omdat we meteen de twee tegenovergestelde betekenissen begrijpen. Ik dacht trouwens altijd dat het een verzonnen kwinkslag was, maar tot mijn verrassing, heb ik ontdekt dat het echt op deze manier wordt gezegd door argeloze uitgevers. Voor 'een boek dat een broodnodige leemte vult in de literatuur over de poststructuralistische beweging' zie de website http://www.kcl.ac.uk/kis/schools/hums/french/pgr/tqr.html. Eigenlijk kostelijk dat dit overbodige boek (het vult immers een broodnodige leemte) helemaal gaat over Michel Foucault, Roland Barthes, Julia Kristeva en andere coryfeeën van de haute francophonie. Vult religie een broodnodige leemte? Je hoort vaak dat er een door God geschapen ruimte in onze hersenen zit die moet worden opgevuld: we hebben een psychologische behoefte aan God - als ingebeelde vriend, vader, grote broer, biechtvader, vertrouweling - en die behoefte moet worden bevredigd, of God nu echt bestaat of niet. Maar zou het kunnen dat God een hiaat opvult dat we beter met iets anders kunnen vullen? Met wetenschap, misschien? Kunst? Vriendschap? Humanisme? Liefde voor het leven in de echte wereld, zonder geloof te hechten aan andere levens na de dood? Liefde voor de natuur of wat de bekende entomoloog E.O. Wilson 'biofilie' noemde? Door de eeuwen heen heeft men gemeend vier centrale rollen van religie in het leven van de mens te kunnen onderscheiden: verklaring, aansporing, troost en inspiratie. Historisch gezien heeft religie geprobeerd ons bestaan en de aard van het universum waarin we ons bevinden te verklaren. Die rol wordt nu volledig overgenomen door de wetenschap, zoals ik ook heb besproken in hoofdstuk 4. Met aansporing bedoel ik morele instructie over hoe we ons moeten gedragen en dat kwam in de hoofdstukken 6 en 7 aan bod. Over troost en inspiratie heb ik het nog niet gehad, maar die komen in dit slothoofdstuk kort ter sprake. Het troostargument wil ik inleiden met het fenomeen uit de kinderwereld: de 'denkbeeldige vriend' - een verschijnsel dat naar mijn mening veel raakvlakken heeft met godsdienstig geloof. BINKER Ik neem aan dat Christopher Robin niet echt geloofde dat Biggetje en Winnie de Poeh tegen hem spraken. Maar zat het met Binker anders? EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 373 374 GOD ALS MISVATTING Binker - zo noem ik hem - is mijn eigen geheim, En Binker is de reden dat ik nooit alleen hoef te zijn. Of ik nu speel in m'n kamer, of onder aan de trap Wat ik ook doe, Binker is bij me, elke stap. Tuurlijk, papa is slim, een slimme man is hij, En mama is de beste, d'r is geen betere ma dan zij, En mijn nanny is mijn nanny en daarom noem ik haar Nen - Maar zij zien 'm niet, mijn Binker. Binker kletst maar door, want ik leer hem praten Soms praat hij raar; dan is-ie gek aan 't blaten, Soms ook vindt-ie 't leuk om te brullen als een beest... Maar dan moet ik dat doen, anders wordt hij hees. Tuurlijk, papa is slim, een slimme man is hij, En mama, alles watje kan doen, dat kan zij, En mijn nanny is mijn nanny en daarom noem ik haar Nen - Maar ze kennen hem niet, mijn Binker. Binker is dapper als een leeuw, als we rennen langs de gracht; Binker is dapper als een tijger, in het donker van de nacht; Binker is dapper als een olifant: hij geeft nooit, nooit een kik... Behalve (zoals andere mensen) als er zeep in z'n ogen prikt. Ach, papa is papa, echt een papa-achtige man, En mama is een mama zoals geen ander dat kan, En mijn nanny is mijn nanny en daarom noem ik haar Nen - Maar ze zijn niet als mijn Binker. Binker is niet gulzig, maar iets lekkers kan ie waarderen, Dus ik zeg tegen mensen die me trakteren, 'Eh, Binker wil ook 'n snoepje, krijg ik er twee?' Dat eet ik dan voor 'm op - zo gaan z'n tanden langer mee. Echt, ik ben dol op papa, maar op spelen is hij niet tuk, En even dol ben ik op mama, maar die heeft 't veels te druk, En vaak ben ik boos op Nanny als ze m'n haar borstelt en 't doet pijn. Maar Binker is altijd Binker, en die zal er altijd voor me zijn. A.A. Milne: Now We Are Six* *) Overgenomen met toestemming van de erven A.A. Milne (Nederlandse vertaling van H.E.v.R.) EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 375 Is het fenomeen van de denkbeeldige vriend een illusie op een hoger plan, iets dat in een andere categorie valt dan de gewone verzinsels van een kind? Mijn eigen ervaringen helpen me hier niet veel verder. Zoals veel ouders hield mijn moeder een schriftje bij met mijn kinderlijke uitlatingen. Naast eenvoudige verzinsels (nu ben ik het mannetje op de maan... een gaspedaal... een Babyloniër) was ik duidelijk gek op dat soort spelletjes met een tweede laag (nu ben ik een uil die doet alsof-ie een waterrad is) die wederkerig konden zijn (nu ben ik een jongetje dat doet alsof het Richard is). Ik heb nooit echt geloofd een van deze dingen te zijn, en ik denk dat het normaal is in doen-alsofspelletjes van kinderen. Maar ik had geen Binker. Als je inmiddels volwassen kinderen mag geloven, zijn er toch aardig wat normale kinderen met denkbeeldige vrienden die echt geloven dat die vriendjes bestaan en die ook 'in levenden lijve' voor hun geestesoog verschijnen. Ik vermoed dat het fenomeen Binker bij kinderen een goed model is om het theïstische geloof van volwassenen te verklaren. Ik weet niet of psychologen het al vanuit dit standpunt hebben bestudeerd, maar dat zou wel eens waardevol kunnen zijn. Kameraad en vertrouweling, een Binker voor het leven, dat is beslist een van de rollen die God vervult, een gat dat blijft als God zou verdwijnen. Een ander kind, een meisje, had een 'paars mannetje' dat in haar ogen echt en duidelijk zichtbaar was, en zijn komst - glinsterend in de lucht - met een zacht klingelen aankondigde. Hij kwam vaak bij haar op bezoek, vooral als ze zich eenzaam voelde, maar dat werd steeds minder naarmate ze ouder werd. Op een dag vlak voordat ze naar de kleuterschool zou gaan, verscheen het paarse mannetje weer met het gebruikelijke geklingel en zei dat hij niet meer bij haar zou langskomen. Dat stemde haar verdrietig, maar het paarse mannetje zei tegen haar dat ze nu steeds groter werd en hem in de toekomst niet meer nodig zou hebben. Hij moest haar nu verlaten om voor andere kinderen te kunnen zorgen. Hij beloofde haar wel dat hij terug zou komen als ze hem ooit echt nodig zou hebben. En hij kwam ook terug, jaren later in een droom, toen ze zich in een persoonlijke crisis bevond en moest beslissen wat ze met haar leven zou aanvangen. De deur van haar slaapkamer ging open en er verscheen een karrenvracht aan boeken die de kamer in werden geduwd door... het paarse mannetje. Ze interpreteerde dit als een aanwijzing om te gaan studeren - een raad die ze opvolgde en waar ze nooit spijt van heeft gehad. De tranen schieten me bijna in de ogen en het verhaal doet me inzien - sterker dan menig ander voorbeeld - wat voor troostende en adviserende rol die denkbeeldige goden in het leven van 376 GOD ALS MISVATTING mensen spelen. Een wezen kan louter in de verbeelding van een kind bestaan en toch heel echt lijken, ja zelfs troost en goede raad bieden. Of beter nog: imaginaire vrienden - en imaginaire goden - hebben tijd en geduld om al hun aandacht te richten op het op te beuren individu. En ze zijn veel goedkoper dan psychiaters of therapeuten. Evolueerden goden, in hun rol van troosters en adviseurs, in een soort psychologische 'pedomorfose' uit Binkers? Pedomorfose is het behoud van kindertrekken bij volwassenen. Pekinese honden hebben pedomorfe gezichten: volwassen honden zien eruit als pups. Het is een bekend patroon in de evolutie, wijd en zijd aanvaard als belangrijk voor de ontwikkeling van menselijk eigenschappen als ons gewelfde voorhoofd en korte kaakbeenderen. Evolutionisten hebben ons beschreven als jonge apen en het klopt dat jonge chimpansees en gorilla's meer op mensen lijken dan volwassen exemplaren. Kunnen religies oorspronkelijk geëvolueerd zijn doordat kinderen in de loop van achtereenvolgende generaties steeds langer het moment uitstelden waarop ze hun Binkers opgaven, zoals we tijdens de evolutie ook het afplatten van onze voorhoofden en het uitsteken van onze kaken hebben uitgesteld? Om volledig te zijn moeten we volgens mij ook even kijken naar de omgekeerde mogelijkheid. Zou het kunnen zijn dat goden niet uit voorouderlijke Binkers zijn ontwikkeld, maar dat het andersom is: dat Binkers zijn voortgekomen uit voorouderlijke goden? Dat lijkt me minder waarschijnlijk. Ik moest daaraan denken toen ik een boek las van de Amerikaanse psycholoog Julian Jaynes, The Origin ofConsciousness in the Breakdown of the Bicameral Mind, een boek dat al even vreemd is als de titel doet voorkomen. Het is typisch zo'n boek dat óf complete larie is óf een werk van eminente genialiteit; een tussenweg is ondenkbaar! Ik vrees dat het larie is, maar ik schort mijn oordeel toch liever even op. Jaynes stelt vast dat veel mensen hun eigen denkprocessen bekijken als een soort dialoog tussen hun 'zelf en een andere interne protagonist in hun hoofd. Tegenwoordig begrijpen we dat beide 'stemmen' uit onszelf stammen - als we dat niet snappen worden we behandeld als geesteszieken. Dat was een tijdje het geval met Evelyn Waugh. De romancier, die nooit een blad voor zijn mond nam, zei ooit tegen een vriend: 'Ik heb je al een hele tijd niet gezien, maar ik heb sowieso weinig mensen gezien omdat - misschien heb je het gehoord - ik een tijdje gek ben geweest.' Na zijn herstel schreef Waugh The Ordeal ofGilbertPinfold, een roman waarin hij de periode van zijn hallucinaties beschrijft en de stemmen die hij toen hoorde. EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 377 Jaynes meent dat ergens voor 1000 v.Chr. mensen zich in het algemeen er niet van bewust waren dat die tweede stem - de Gilbert Pinfold-stem - uit henzelf kwam. Ze dachten dat de Pinfold-stem een god was: laten we zeggen Apollo of Astarte of Jahweh of, wat waarschijnlijker is, een lagere huisgod die hun advies of opdrachten gaf. Jaynes lokaliseerde zelfs de stemmen van de goden in de hersenhelft die tegenover de helft ligt die hoorbare spraak regelt. Voor Jaynes geldt de 'opheffing van het tweekamerige verstand' als een historische overgang. Het was het moment in de geschiedenis dat het bij mensen begon te dagen dat de stemmen die van buitenaf leken te komen, in werkelijkheid innerlijke stemmen waren. Jaynes gaat zelfs zover dat hij die historische overgang definieert als de dageraad van het menselijk bewustzijn. Er bestaat een oude Egyptische inscriptie over de schepper-god Ptah waarin de andere goden worden beschreven als variaties op Ptahs 'stem' of 'tong'. In moderne vertalingen laat men het letterlijke 'stem' varen en worden andere goden geduid als 'geobjectiveerde voorstellingen van Ptah'. Jaynes verwerpt een dergelijke geleerde interpretatie en neemt liever de letterlijke betekenis serieus. De goden waren hallucinatorische stemmen, die in de hoofden van de mensen spraken. Jaynes meent dat dergelijke goden zich ontwikkelden uit de herinnering aan dode koningen, die als het ware nog gezag uitoefenden op hun onderdanen via ingebeelde stemmen in hun hoofd. Of je zijn stelling nu plausibel vindt of niet, Jaynes' boek is intrigerend genoeg om te worden vermeld in een boek over religie. Is er iets te zeggen voor de mogelijkheid die ik (op instigatie van Jaynes) opperde om de theorie te construeren dat goden en Binkers qua ontwikkeling verwant zijn, niet zoals in de theorie van de pedomorfose, maar in omgekeerde richting? Dat zou erop neerkomen dat de opheffing van het tweekamerige verstand zich niet plotseling heeft voltrokken in de geschiedenis, maar dat het een geleidelijke terugtrekking was naar de kinderjaren van het moment waarop hallucinatorische stemmen en verschijningen werden doorzien als niet reëel. In een soort omgekeerde pedomorfose-hypothese verdwenen de hallucinatorische goden eerst uit de volwassen hersenen en werden toen steeds vroeger teruggetrokken in het kinderbrein, tot de huidige situatie waarin het fenomeen alleen nog voortleeft als Binkers en paarse mannetjes. Het probleem met deze versie van de theorie is dat ze niet verklaart waarom goden vandaag nog altijd in het volwassen denken bestaan. Het is misschien beter goden niet als voorouders van Binkers te beschou- 378 GOD ALS MISVATTING wen of vice versa, maar beiden eerder als nevenproducten van dezelfde psychologische predispositie. Goden en Binkers delen de kracht om te troosten en vormen een levendig klankbord voor het uitproberen van ideeën. Daarmee zijn we aardig in de buurt van het thema van hoofdstuk 5: de evolutie van religie als psychologisch nevenproduct. TROOST Het is tijd om de belangrijke rol die God speelt bij het troosten van mensen onder ogen te zien; en de humanitaire uitdaging, als hij niet bestaat, om iets voor hem in de plaats te stellen. Velen die toegeven dat God waarschijnlijk niet bestaat en dat hij ook niet nodig is voor ons ethisch handelen, komen vaak nog terug met wat ze beschouwen als een troef: de vermeende psychologische behoefte aan een god. 'Als je religie wegneemt,' luidt de uitdaging, 'wat wil je daarvoor dan in de plaats stellen? Wat bied je stervende patiënten, rouwende nabestaanden en de eenzame Eleanor Rigby's* voor wie God geldt als hun enige vriend? Een antwoord op die vraag moet beginnen met een haast overbodige opmerking: dat religie troostend kan werken, wil niet zeggen dat religie ook waar is. Zelfs al doen we een enorme concessie, zelfs al wordt afdoende aangetoond dat het geloof in het bestaan van God absoluut essentieel is voor het psychologische en emotionele welzijn van de mens; zelfs als alle atheïsten wanhopige neuroten waren die door een meedogenloze kosmische angst tot zelfmoord gedreven werden - dan nog levert dit niet het minste bewijs dat geloof waar is. Hooguit is het een bewijs voor het feit dat de mensen zichzelf graag willen overtuigen van het bestaan van God, zelfs als dat niet het geval is. Zoals ik al heb laten vallen maakt Dennett in De betovering van het ge/oof onderscheid tussen 'geloven in God' en 'geloven in geloven': het geloof dat geloven iets begeerlijks, wenselijks is, zelfs als het geloof zelf onwaar is. Denk aan de bijbelpassage 'Heer ik geloof, kom mijn ongeloof te hulp' (Marcus 9:24). Gelovigen worden aangemoedigd geloof te belijden, of ze er nu van zijn overtuigd of niet. Als je iets maar vaak genoeg herhaalt, *) Eleanor Rigby is een fictief personage uit het gelijknamige liedje van The Beatles uit 1966. Deze vrouw is een arme en eenzame figuur die aan de rand van de maatschappij leeft. 'Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice where a wedding has been' is een illustratief fragment uit de tekst van dit liedje. (Noot van de vert.) EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 379 slaag je er misschien in jezelf er alsnog van te overtuigen. Ik denk dat we allemaal mensen kennen die gecharmeerd zijn van de idee te geloven en die het heel vervelend vinden als het geloof onder vuur wordt genomen, maar ondertussen schoorvoetend toegeven dat ze het geloof zelf niet hebben. Ik stond enigszins versteld toen ik een schoolvoorbeeld van die houding ontdekte in een boek van mijn held Peter Medawar (The Limits of Science, Oxford University Press, 1984, blz. 96): 'Ik betreur het dat ik niet in God geloof, noch in godsdienstige antwoorden in het algemeen, want ik denk dat, wanneer het mogelijk zou zijn om degelijke wetenschappelijke en filosofische redenen voor het geloof in God te ontdekken, dit voldoening en troost zou schenken aan velen die daar behoefte aan hebben.' Sinds ik het onderscheid heb gelezen dat Dennett maakt, verwijs ik er vaak naar. Het is nauwelijks overdreven als ik zeg dat de meerderheid van de atheïsten die ik ken, hun atheïsme verbergen achter een vrome facade. Zelf geloven ze niet in iets bovennatuurlijks, maar ze houden wel een zwak voor irrationeel geloof. Ze geloven in geloven. Het is ongelooflijk hoeveel mensen blijkbaar geen onderscheid kunnen maken tussen 'X is waar' en 'Het zou mooi zijn als mensen geloven dat X waar is'. Het kan ook zijn dat ze niet echt in de val van die logische fout trappen, maar de waarheid gewoon irrelevant achten in vergelijking met menselijke gevoelens. Ik wil heus geen afbreuk doen aan menselijke gevoelens, maar als het gesprek daar specifiek over gaat, laten we dan altijd duidelijk aangeven waar we het over hebben: gevoelens of waarheid. Beiden zijn misschien even belangrijk, maar ze zijn niet hetzelfde. Hoe het ook zij, mijn hypothetische concessie was buitensporig en fout. Ik heb geen bewijzen dat atheïsten in het algemeen neigen naar een soort ongelukkige, van levensangst vervulde vertwijfeling. Sommige atheïsten zijn gelukkig, andere zijn een hoopje ellende. Zo zijn er ook christenen, joden, moslims, hindoes en boeddhisten die ongelukkig zijn, terwijl andere weer wel heel tevreden zijn. Misschien zijn er statistische bewijzen die duiden op een correlatie tussen geluk enerzijds en geloof of a-religiositeit anderzijds, maar ik betwijfel of er sprake is van een krachtig effect (noch onder gelovigen noch onder niet-gelovigen). Ik vind het interessanter om te vragen of er een goede reden is om down te zijn als we zonder God door het leven gaan. Ik zal straks dit boek afsluiten met een betoog dat het, integendeel, een understatement is om te zeggen dat je een gelukkig en voldoening schenkend leven kunt leiden zonder bovennatuurlijke religie. Maar eerst moet ik onderzoeken wat voor aanspraken religie als troostbieder maakt. 380 GOD ALS MISVATTING Een deel van de omschrijving die Van Dale geeft voor 'troost' luidt: 'Het schenken van bemoediging en verzachting in geestelijke nood of lichamelijke pijn.'* Ik onderscheid twee typen troost. 1. Directe fysieke troost. Iemand die de nacht moet doorbrengen op een kale berg kan troost putten uit een grote, warme sint-bernardshond, met natuurlijk het obligate vaatje cognac om zijn nek. Een huilend kind vindt misschien troost in iemands sterke armen en bemoedigende woorden. 2. Troost door ontdekking van een niet eerder ingezien feit of een niet eerder ontdekte manier om naar bestaande feiten te kijken. Een vrouw wier echtgenoot is omgekomen in de oorlog put misschien troost uit de ontdekking dat ze zwanger van hem is of uit het feit dat hij als held gestorven is. We kunnen ook troost vinden in het ontdekken van zienswijzen om situaties in een ander licht te beschouwen. Een filosoof beweert dat er niets bijzonders is aan het moment waarop een oude man sterft. Het kind dat hij ooit was, is al lang geleden 'overleden', niet doordat het opeens ophield te leven maar doordat het opgroeide. Elk van de zeven levensfasen die Shakespeare onderscheidt 'sterft' door langzaam te verglijden in de volgende fase. Zo beschouwd is het uiteindelijke moment van overlijden van de oude man niets anders dan het langzame sterven in eerdere stadia.154 Iemand die huivert bij het vooruitzicht van zijn dood, zou misschien troost kunnen putten uit deze verandering van perspectief. Misschien ook niet, maar het is een potentieel voorbeeld van troost door bespiegeling. Mark Twain wuifde de angst voor de dood op een andere manier weg: 'Ik ben niet bang voor de dood. Ik was al miljarden en miljarden jaren dood voor ik werd geboren, en heb daar absoluut geen last van gehad.' Een plotseling inzicht verandert niets aan het feit dat we vroeg of laat onvermijdelijk sterven. De grap is dat er een andere manier wordt aangereikt om naar die onvermijdelijkheid te kijken en daar kan een troostende werking van uitgaan. Thomas Jefferson was ook niet bang voor de dood en hij lijkt niet te hebben geloofd in een soort hiernamaals. Hierover zegt Christopher Hitchen: 'Naarmate het einde dichterbij kwam, schreef Jefferson meer dan eens aan vrienden dat hij het naderende einde zonder hoop of angst tegemoet trad. Daarmee zegt hij in niet mis te verstane woorden dat hij geen christen was.' Onverschrokken rationalisten kunnen vast wel tegen de straffe kost van de verklaring van Bertrand Russell in zijn essay 'What I Believe' (1925): *) Van Dale Groot woordenboek der Nederlandse taal op cd-rom (versie 1.0) EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 381 Ik geloof dat ik na mijn dood zal wegrotten en dat er van mijn ik niets zal overleven. Ik ben niet jong en ik houd van het leven. Maar ik pieker er niet over om te sidderen van doodsangst bij de gedachte aan mijn vernietiging. Geluk is evenwel waar geluk omdat er onvermijdelijk een einde aan komt, zoals ook denken en liefhebben hun waarde niet verliezen omdat ze niet eeuwigdurend zijn. Veel mensen hebben trots het schavot bestegen; diezelfde trots zou ons toch moeten leren om oprecht na te denken over de plaats van de mens in de wereld. Zelfs als de open ramen van de wetenschap ons in het begin doen huiveren, na de behaaglijke nestwarmte van traditionele vermenselijkte mythen, uiteindelijk vervult die frisse lucht ons met energieke kracht, en de grote ruimten hebben hun eigen luister. Dit essay van Russell maakte veel indruk op me toen ik het op mijn zestiende las in de bibliotheek van mijn school, maar ik was het vergeten. Het is mogelijk dat ik (behalve bewust aan Darwin) onbewust een hommage aan Russell bracht toen ik in 2003 in A Devü's Chaplain schreef: Er kleeft meer dan alleen grandeur aan deze visie op het leven, hoe flets en kil zij ook moge lijken van onder de deken van onwetendheid. Er gaat een enorme verfrissing van uit als je opstaat en je gezicht pal naar de krachtige, bijtende wind van het inzicht wendt. Ik heb het over de winden van Yeats: 'de winden die razen door de sterrenpaden'. Hoe verhoudt religie zich tot bijvoorbeeld de wetenschap als het gaat om het aanreiken van deze twee types troost? Wat het eerste type troost betreft, is het heel aannemelijk dat de sterke armen van God, ook al zijn die zuiver imaginair, op dezelfde manier troost kunnen geven als de echte armen van een vriend of van een sint-bernardshond met een vaatje cognac rond zijn nek. Maar natuurlijk kan ook het wetenschappelijk medicijn troost bieden - vaak veel doeltreffender dan cognac. Met het tweede type troost is het gemakkelijk aan te nemen dat religie uiterst doeltreffend kan zijn. Mensen die het slachtoffer worden van een vreselijke ramp, een aardbeving bijvoorbeeld, zeggen vaak troost te putten uit de gedachte dat het allemaal deel uitmaakt van Gods ondoorgrondelijke plan: ongetwijfeld zal er in de loop der tijd iets goeds uit komen. Als iemand als de 382 GOD ALS MISVATTING dood is voor de dood, kan het oprechte geloof dat zijn ziel onsterfelijk is, troost bieden - tenzij hij natuurlijk denkt in de hel of het vagevuur terecht te komen. Valse overtuigingen kunnen even troostend werken als ware, tot op het moment van de ontgoocheling. Dit geldt ook voor niet-godsdienstige overtuigingen. Iemand met terminale kanker kan worden getroost door een dokter die hem voorliegt dat hij genezen is, met evenveel effect als een andere man die te horen krijgt werkelijk genezen te zijn. Een oprecht, van ganser harte gekoesterd geloof in leven na de dood is in nog sterkere mate immuun voor ontgoocheling dan een liegende arts. De leugen van de dokter blijft een leugen totdat de symptomen zich onmiskenbaar voordoen. Geloven in leven na de dood kan zelfs op het allerlaatste moment niet worden gefnuikt. Enquêtes doen geloven dat ongeveer 95% van de Amerikaanse bevolking gelooft dat er leven is na de dood. Martelaars in spe daargelaten, vraag ik mij af hoeveel gematigd religieuze mensen die zeggen dat te geloven het in het diepste van hun hart ook echt geloven. Als ze dat allemaal serieus menen, waarom gedragen ze zich dan niet allemaal als de abt van Ampleforth? Toen kardinaal Basil Hume vertelde dat hij stervende was, was de abt oprecht blij voor hem: 'Man, gefeliciteerd! Dat is fantastisch nieuws. Ik wou dat ik met je mee kon.'155 De abt was kennelijk een zeer gelovig man. Maar juist omdat je zo'n reactie nooit hoort, trekt het onze aandacht en moeten we er haast om lachen - ook al omdat het doet denken aan die cartoon van een jonge vrouw die poedelnaakt een spandoek vasthoudt met daarop MAKE LOVE NOT WAR en een toeschouwer die opmerkt: 'Kijk, dat is pas de daad bij het woord voegen.' Waarom zeggen niet alle christenen en moslims zoiets als de abt, als ze horen dat een vriend van hen terminaal ziek is? Als een vrome vrouw van de dokter te horen krijgt dat ze nog luttele maanden te leven heeft, waarom straalt ze dan niet van voorpret alsof ze net een vakantie naar de Seychellen heeft gewonnen? Tk wou dat het al zover was!' Waarom overladen gelovige bezoekers de zieke dan niet met berichtjes voor mensen die haar zijn voorgegaan? 'Doe de groeten aan oom Robert als je hem ziet...' Waarom praten gelovige mensen niet op die manier aan iemands sterfbed? Is het misschien omdat ze niet echt geloven in al die dingen die ze zeggen te geloven? Of misschien geloven ze het wel, maar zijn ze bang voor het proces van het sterven - terecht, aangezien onze soort de enige is die niet naar de dierenarts mag gaan om pijnloos uit zijn lijden te worden verlost. Maar als ze zo bang zijn voor dat proces, waarom komt het krachtigste verzet tegen euthanasie en hulp EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 383 bij zelfdoding dan uit religieuze hoek? Als je kijkt naar het Ampleforth- of Seychellenmodel van omgaan met de dood, dan zou je toch niet verwachten dat gelovige mensen zich zo hardnekkig vastklampen aan het aardse leven? Toch is het frappant dat als je een felle tegenstander tegenkomt van 'de zachte dood' of hulp bij zelfdoding, je er donder op kunt zeggen dat het gaat om godsdienstige mensen. De formele reden mag dan zijn dat elke vorm van doden zondig is, maar waarom zou je het bestempelen als zonde als je werkelijk gelooft dat je iemands opgang naar de hemel versnelt? Mijn houding ten opzichte van hulp bij zelfdoding is mede geïnspireerd op de al geciteerde opmerking van Mark Twain. Dood zijn zal niet verschillen van ongeboren zijn - ik zal precies zo zijn als ik was ten tijde van Willem de Veroveraar of de dinosaurussen of de trilobieten. Daar is niets engs aan. Maar het proces van het sterven zou als het tegenzit heel pijnlijk en onaangenaam kunnen zijn - we zijn eraan gewend geraakt dat we in situaties die pijnlijk beloven te worden, mogen rekenen op algehele anesthesie, zoals wanneer onze blindedarm wordt verwijderd. Wie zijn huisdier laat lijden, zal door anderen van wreedheid worden beschuldigd als hij er de dierenarts niet bij haalt om het beestje te laten inslapen. Maar als een arts precies dezelfde barmhartige diensten verleent als je met veel pijn afscheid van het leven moet nemen, loopt hij het risico te worden vervolgd voor moord. Wanneer ik doodga, zou ik willen dat het leven onder een algemene verdoving wordt weggehaald zoals een ontstoken appendix. Maar dat voorrecht zal ik nooit mogen smaken omdat ik de pech heb te zijn geboren als een lid van de soort Homo sapiens en bijvoorbeeld niet als Canisfamüiaris of Felis catus. Tenminste, dat belooft mijn lot te worden, tenzij ik verhuis naar meer verlichte contreien zoals Zwitserland, Nederland of Oregon. Waarom er maar zo weinig van dat soort verlichte plekken in de wereld zijn? Bijna altijd heeft dat te maken met de invloed van religie. Misschien werpt iemand nu tegen dat er nogal een verschil zit tussen het verwijderen van je blindedarm en het wegsnijden van het leven. Niet echt volgens mij, niet als je op het punt staat te sterven tenminste. En ook niet als je de echte godsdienstige overtuiging koestert dat er leven is na de dood. Als je dat gelooft, is de dood niet meer dan de overgang van het ene naar het andere leven. Als die overgang pijnlijk is dan wil je dat net zomin zonder verdoving meemaken als het weghalen van je appendix zonder anesthesie. Het zijn mensen die de dood beschouwen als een finaal einde en niet als een overgang, van wie je naïef zou kunnen verwachten dat ze zich verzetten tegen euthanasie of hulp bij zelf- 384 GOD ALS MISVATTING doding. En toch zijn zij (wij dus) juist degenen die daar voorstander van zijn.* Een kennis van mij is een hoofdverpleegkundige die al decennia een bejaardenhuis runt en daarom uiteraard veel sterfgevallen begeleidt. Het is haar door de jaren heen opgevallen dat de individuen die de grootste angst hebben voor de dood juist gelovige mensen zijn. Haar vaststelling zal statistisch onderbouwd moeten worden, maar als we er even van uitgaan dat ze gelijk heeft, wat is hier dan aan de hand? Wat er ook gaande is, op het eerste gezicht lijkt het niet te pleiten voor de kracht van het geloof om de stervenden te troosten.** In het geval van katholieken zijn ze misschien bang voor het vagevuur. De vrome kardinaal Hume nam afscheid van een vriend met de woorden: 'Nou, dan groet ik je maar. Tot ziens in het vagevuur, neem ik aan.' Wat i/czeZ/aanneem is dat er een ondeugende fonkeling in die lieve oude ogen te zien moet zijn geweest. De leer van het vagevuur spreekt op absurde wijze boekdelen over de denkwijze van het theologisch brein. Het vagevuur is een soort goddelijk Ellis Island,*** een wachtkamer in de Hades waar de dode zielen naartoe gaan als hun zonden niet zo erg zijn dat ze meteen worden doorverwezen naar de hel, maar nog wel wat heilzame doorlichting en zuivering kunnen gebruiken alvorens te worden toegelaten tot de zondevrije zone van de hemel.**** In middeleeuwse *) Een studie onder atheïstische Amerikanen naar hun houding tegenover de dood, leverde de volgende uitkomsten op: 50% wilde een ceremonie ter herdenking van hun leven; 99% was voorstander van medische begeleiding bij zelfdoding voor mensen die dat wensen, en 75% wilde dat voor zichzelf; 100% wilde geen contact met ziekenhuispersoneel dat zich zou opdringen met hun godsdienstige opvattingen. Zie: http://nursestoner.com/myresearch.html **) Een Australische vriend introduceerde een prachtige term ter beschrijving van de tendens dat mensen religieuzer worden naarmate hun leeftijd vordert: 'trainen voor de finale'. ***) Ellis Island was gedurende het einde van de 19de en het begin van de 20ste eeuw de voornaamste haven waar immigranten voet op Amerikaanse bodem zetten. (Noot van de vert.) ****) Het vagevuur mag niet worden verward met de 'limbus' of het 'voorgeborchte', de veronderstelde bestemming van baby's die stierven nog voor te zijn gedoopt. En hoe zit het met geaborteerde foetussen? Bevruchte eicellen? Onlangs heeft paus Benedictus xvi met typisch aanmatigende doortastendheid de limbus maar gewoon afgeschaft. Wil dat zeggen dat alle baby's die daar al die eeuwen kwijnend hebben vertoefd, nu opeens naar de hemel zweven? Of blijven ze zitten waar ze zitten en ontkomen alleen nieuwkomers aan het voorgeborchte? Of hebben eerdere pausen het altijd bij het verkeerde eind gehad, ondanks hun onfeilbaarheid? Dat is het soort zaken waar wij allen 'respect' voor dienen op te brengen. EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 385 tijden verstrekte de Kerk in ruil voor geld 'aflaten'. Het kwam erop neer dat men betaalde voor het reduceren van het aantal in het vagevuur door te brengen dagen. De Kerk gaf letterlijk (en met adembenemende aanmatiging) gewaarmerkte certificaten uit met daarop het aantal dagen korting dat men had gekocht. De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk is een instelling wier winsten inderdaad stammen uit zeer 'onzalige' praktijken. En van alle trucs om mensen op te lichten, zal de aflatenverkoop goed scoren in de top tien van de grootste beduvelarijen in de geschiedenis - het is zo'n beetje de middeleeuwse tegenhanger van de Nigeriaanse internetzwendel, maar dan veel succesvoller. In 1903 nog kon paus Pius X een keurig overzicht maken van het aantal kwijtgescholden dagen voor elke rang in de geestelijke hiërarchie: kardinalen tweehonderd dagen, aartsbisschoppen honderd dagen en bisschoppen maar vijftig dagen. Maar in zijn tijd werden aflaten al niet langer direct in ruil voor geld afgegeven. Ook in de Middeleeuwen was geld niet het enige betaalmiddel waarmee je je tijd in het vagevuur kon bekorten. Je kon ook betalen in gebeden, hetzij je eigen gebeden voordat je dood was, hetzij in de vorm van gebeden die anderen voor jou na je dood opzegden. En met geld kon je weer gebeden kopen. Als je rijk was kon je ervoor zorgen dat er tot in de eeuwigheid voor je ziel gebeden zou worden. Mijn eigen college in Oxford, New College, werd gesticht in 1379 (toen was het inderdaad nieuw) door een van de grote filantropen uit die eeuw, William van Wykeham, bisschop van Winchester. Een middeleeuwse bisschop kon de Bill Gates van zijn tijd worden; de zeggenschap verwerven over de informatiesnelweg (naar God). Zulke lieden konden reusachtige sommen geld verzamelen. Het diocees van Wykeham was bijzonder uitgestrekt en als bisschop gebruikte hij zijn rijkdom en invloed om twee grote onderwijsinstellingen op te richten, een in Winchester en een in Oxford. Onderwijs was weliswaar belangrijk voor Wykeham, maar volgens de officiële lezing van de geschiedenis van het New College, in 1979 gepubliceerd ter gelegenheid van het zeshonderdjarig bestaan, was het voornaamste doel van de oprichting van het college om te voorzien in een grote fundatie (een gift voor het opdragen van missen) bij wijze van voorspraak voor zijn zielerust. Hij voorzag in het functioneren van de kapel door te zorgen voor tien kapelaans, drie klerken en zestien koorzangers, en hij bepaalde dat alleen zij in dienst zouden blijven als het college te kampen kreeg met onvoldoende inkomsten. Wykeham delegeerde het bestuur van New College aan het 'Fellowship', een orgaan dat zelf zijn leden verkiest en dat nu al langer dan zes eeuwen zonder onderbreking bestaat. Vermoedelijk vertrouwde hij er- 386 GOD ALS MISVATTING op dat we door de eeuwen heen voor zijn ziel zouden blijven bidden. Vandaag de dag is er nog maar één kapelaan* en zijn de klerken verdwenen. De gestage golf van gebeden die van eeuw tot eeuw aan onze Wykeham in het vagevuur werden opgedragen, is nu opgedroogd tot een stroompje van twee gebeden per jaar. Alleen de koorzangers beleven het ene succes na het andere; hun muziek is dan ook magisch. Zelfs ik voel me als lid van het Fellowship een heel klein beetje schuldig dat we het vertrouwen van de bisschop hebben geschonden. Als we ons verplaatsen in zijn tijd, deed Wykeham hetzelfde wat vermogende heren vandaag doen die grote aanbetalingen overmaken aan een onderneming die zich toelegt op het invriezen van lichamen en de garantie verstrekt dat die gevrijwaard blijven van aardbevingen, burgerlijke onlusten, kernoorlog en andere ellende, totdat de medische wetenschap ergens in de toekomst weet hoe ze de heren kan genezen van de ziekten waaraan ze zijn overleden. Schenden wij als bestuur van New College een overeenkomst met onze stichter? Zo ja, dan zijn we in goed gezelschap. Honderden middeleeuwse weldoeners zijn gestorven met de gedachte dat hun erfgenamen, daarvoor dik betaald, voor hun ziel in het vagevuur zouden bidden. Wel, die overtuiging bleek al even illusoir als het vagevuur mijns inziens zelf is. Hoeveel van Europa's middeleeuwse kunstschatten en bouwkundige sieraden werden geïnitieerd als aanbetaling op de eeuwigheid, maar verloochenen nu hun deal met de gulle gever? Maar wat me echt fascineert in verband met de leer van het vagevuur, is het 'bewijs' dat theologen naar voren hebben geschoven: bewijs dat zo spectaculair zwak is dat het de luchtige zelfverzekerdheid waarmee die leer wordt verkondigd alleen maar kolderieker maakt. Het lemma 'Purgatory' in de Catholic Encyclopedia bevat een onderdeel met de hoofding 'Bewijzen'. Het voornaamste bewijs voor het bestaan van het vagevuur is het volgende: als de doden op basis van de zonden die ze op aarde hebben begaan gewoon direct naar de hemel of de hel gingen, zou het geen zin hebben om voor hen te bidden. 'Want waarom zou men bidden voor de doden, als men geen geloof hechtte aan de kracht van het gebed tot troost van hen die vooralsnog de aanblik van God wordt ontzegd?' En we bidden toch voor de doden, of niet? En dus bestaat het vagevuur, anders zouden onze gebeden zinloos zijn! Quod erat detnonstrandum. Dit is daadwerkelijk een voorbeeld van wat in het theologische denken doorgaat voor logica. Dit opmerkelijke non sequitur zim we op nog grotere schaal terug in een an- *) Het is een vrouw; wat zou bisschop William daarvan hebben gezegd? EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 387 dere veelgehoorde toepassing van het troostargument. Er moet een God zijn, luidt de stelling, omdat het leven anders leeg, zinloos en vergeefs zou zijn, een woestijn van betekenisloosheid en onbeduidendheid. Is het echt noodzakelijk om erop te wijzen dat die logica meteen bij de eerste horde struikelt? Misschien is het leven wel leeg. Misschien zijn onze gebeden voor de doden echt zinloos. Door van het tegendeel uit te gaan, gaat men ervan uit dat de conclusie die wij proberen te bewijzen waar is. Het aangevoerde syllogisme is een doorzichtige cirkelredenering. Leven zonder je vrouw kan onverdraaglijk, nutteloos en leeg lijken, maar helaas verandert dat niets aan het feit dat ze dood is. Het heeft iets infantiels, de veronderstelling dat iemand anders (ouders in het geval van kinderen, God in het geval van volwassenen) de verantwoordelijkheid heeft om je leven zin en inhoud te geven. Het is vergelijkbaar met het kinderachtige gedrag van mensen die zodra ze hun enkel verstuiken, om zich heen kijken om te zien wie ze daarvoor voor de rechter kunnen slepen. Iemand anders moet verantwoordelijk zijn voor mijn welzijn en iemand anders moet de schuld krijgen als ik me bezeer. Gaat er achter de 'behoefte' aan een God een gelijkaardig infantilisme schuil? Zijn we dan toch weer bij Binker aanbeland? Een echt volwassen kijk op het leven daarentegen is dat het leven zo betekenisvol, zo gevuld en zo mooi is als we het zelf maken. En we kunnen het leven verdraaid mooi maken. Als de wetenschap troost van het immateriële soort biedt, dan vloeit die troost vanzelf over in het laatste punt dat ik wil behandelen: inspiratie. INSPIRATIE Het gaat hier om iets dat vooral met smaak of persoonlijke beoordeling heeft te maken, met als enigszins ongelukkig gevolg dat de argumentatie die ik moet volgen eerder retorisch dan logisch van aard is. Ik heb het eerder gedaan en vele anderen eveneens, onder wie - ik noem alleen recente voorbeelden - Carl Sagan in Pale Blue Dot, E. O. Wilson in Biophilia, Michael Shermer in The Soul of Science en Paul Kurtz in Affirmations. In Een regenboog ontrafelen heb ik geprobeerd de boodschap over te brengen dat we van geluk mogen spreken dat wij leven, gezien het feit dat de overgrote meerderheid van de mensen wier cijferreeks in potentie had kunnen worden getrokken in de grote combinatieloterij van het DNA, nooit geboren werd of zal worden. Voor de mensen die het geluk hebben hier te ver- 388 GOD ALS MISVATTING toeven illustreerde ik de relatief korte duur van ons bestaan aan de hand van het beeld van een lichtbundel zo dun als een laserstraal, die voortkruipt over een gigantische tijdliniaal. Alles wat zich voor of na dat lichtpuntje bevindt, is gehuld in de duisternis van het verre verleden of in de duisternis van de verre toekomst. Wij hebben het ontstellende geluk dat wij ons pal in die lichtbundel bevinden. Hoe weinig tijd ons ook is gegund onder de zon, als we daar een seconde van verdoen, als we klagen dat het leven leeg en inhoudsloos is, of als een kind moppert dat het saai is, zou je dat dan niet kunnen opvatten als een harteloze belediging aan al die ongeboren triljoenen die überhaupt nooit het leven zal worden aangeboden? Veel atheïsten hebben het beter uitgedrukt dan ik, maar de wetenschap dat we slechts één leven hebben, zou dat leven er des te waardevoller op moeten maken. Het wereldbeeld van de atheïst is dienovereenkomstig een bevestiging en opwaardering van het leven, en wordt tegelijkertijd nooit bezoedeld met zelfmisleiding, wensdenken of met het huilebalkende zelfbeklag van mensen die vinden dat het leven hun iets verschuldigd is. De dichteres Emily Dickinson zei: That it will never come again Is what makes life so sweet. Dat het nooit terugkeren zal Is wat 't leven zo zoet maakt. Als het ter ziele gaan van God een leemte achterlaat, zullen verschillende mensen die lacune op verschillende manieren vullen. Bij mijn manier komt een fikse dosis wetenschap kijken; het eerlijke en systematische streven om de waarheid achter de reële wereld op het spoor te komen. Ik zie het menselijke streven om het universum te begrijpen als een exercitie om modellen te bouwen. In ons hoofd bouwt ieder voor zich een model van de wereld waarin we ons bevinden. Het minimummodel van de wereld is het model dat onze voorouders nodig hadden om erin te overleven. De simulatiesoftware werd door natuurlijke selectie geprogrammeerd en van bugs ontdaan, en is op z'n best als het gaat om het simuleren van de wereld van onze voorouders in de Afrikaanse savanne: een driedimensionale wereld van middelgrote materiële voorwerpen, die ten opzichte van elkaar op middelhoge snelheid bewegen. Als onverwachte bonus blijken onze hersenen ook krachtig genoeg te zijn om een veel rijker wereldmodel te bevatten dan het middelmatige gebruiksmodel dat onze voorouders no- EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 389 dig hadden om te overleven. Sta me toe dat ik nog één metafoor schets om te laten zien wat voor kracht de wetenschap heeft om ons denken open te gooien en de geest te bevredigen. DE MOEDER VAN ALLE BOERKA's Een van de ongelukkigste beelden in de wereld van vandaag is dat van een vrouw die van top tot teen is gehuld in een vormeloos zwart gewaad en door een spleetje naar buiten kijkt. De boerka is niet alleen een instrument om vrouwen te onderdrukken en daarbij een benauwende ontkenning van hun vrijheid en schoonheid, niet slechts een teken van monsterachtige mannelijke wreedheid en tragische vrouwelijke onderwerping. Ik wil het smalle spleetje in de sluier gebruiken als symbool van iets anders. Onze ogen zien de wereld door een spleet in het elektromagnetische spectrum. Zichtbaar licht is een smal straaltje in het uitgestrekte donkere spectrum dat strekt van radiogolven aan het ene uiteinde tot gammastralen aan het andere. Het is moeilijk te vatten hoe smal die spleet wel is, en daarom een uitdaging om dat wat inzichtelijker te maken. Laten we ons een gigantische zwarte boerka voorstellen voorzien van een kijkspleet met een doorsneebreedte van twee centimeter. Als we het stuk zwarte stof boven de spleet zien als het kortegolfuiteinde van het onzichtbare spectrum en de zwarte stof onder de spleet als het langegolfgedeelte van het onzichtbare spectrum, hoe lang zou de boerka dan moeten zijn om een spleet van twee centimeter netjes in proportie op diezelfde schaal te brengen? Het valt niet mee om dat op een verstandige manier voor te stellen zonder logaritmische schalen, want zo groot zijn de verhoudingen waarover we het hebben. Het laatste hoofdstuk van een boek als dit is niet de plek om te gaan goochelen met logaritmes, maar neemt u maar van mij aan dat het de moeder van alle boerka's zou zijn. Het twee centimeter brede 'raampje' met zichtbaar licht is belachelijk klein in vergelijking met het kilometerslange stuk zwarte stof dat het onzichtbare deel van het spectrum vertegenwoordigt, van radiogolven aan de zoom van het gewaad tot gammastralen op de kruin. En de wetenschap maakt dit 'raam' groter voor ons. Ze zet dat raam zo wijd open dat het zwarte gewaad vrijwel helemaal wegvalt, waardoor onze zintuigen volop in aanraking komen met een verkwikkende, prikkelende vrijheid. Optische telescopen gebruiken glazen lenzen en spiegels om de hemel af te 390 GOD ALS MISVATTING tasten, en wat ze waarnemen zijn sterren die toevallig stralen in de smalle bandbreedte van golflengtes die we 'zichtbaar licht' noemen. Maar andere telescopen kunnen 'kijken' in de golflengten van röntgenstraling of radiogolven, en presenteren ons allerlei andere nachtelijke hemels. Op kleinere schaal kunnen camera's met de juiste filters in het ultraviolet 'zien' en opnames maken van bloemen waarop alleen een merkwaardige serie strepen en stippen is te zien die alleen zichtbaar zijn - en 'ontworpen' lijken - voor insectenogen, maar die onze ogen zonder hulpmiddelen helemaal niet kunnen waarnemen. Insectenogen hebben een spectraal venster dat ongeveer even breed is als het onze, maar het is iets hoger in de boerka uitgesneden: ze zijn blind voor rood en zien dieper in het ultraviolet dan wij - ze hebben een beter zicht op de 'ultraviolette tuin'.* De metafoor van het smalle lichtvenster dat zich verbreedt in een spectaculair breed spectrum komt ook van pas in andere takken van de wetenschap. We leven vlak bij het hart van een spelonkachtig museum van magnitudes en nemen de wereld waar via zintuigen en een zenuwstelsel die zijn toegerust om slechts een beperkte sector van middelgrote maten die zich bewegen op middelhoge snelheden waar te nemen en te begrijpen. We voelen ons op ons gemak bij voorwerpen die in omvang variëren van een paar kilometer (het uitzicht vanaf een bergtop) tot een tiende van een millimeter (de punt van een naald). Buiten dat bereik is zelfs ons voorstellingsvermogen gehandicapt en hebben we hulp nodig van instrumenten en van de wiskunde - waarvan we ons gelukkig kunnen leren bedienen. De 'bandbreedte' van formaten, afstanden of snelheden waarbij ons voorstellingsvermogen zich nog op zijn gemak voelt, is maar heel smal. Het is een schaal die zich halverwege een gigantische reeks van mogelijke ordes van grootte ophoudt, van de schaal van de 'kwantumstrangeness' (S) aan het 'kleinste' uiteinde, tot de schaal van de Einsteiniaanse kosmologie aan het grotere. Ons voorstellingsvermogen is hopeloos inadequaat om iets te kunnen aanvangen met afstanden die buiten de marges vallen van het kleine, voorvaderlijk vertrouwde tussengebied. Wij proberen ons een elektron voor te stellen als een bolletje dat zich in een baan beweegt om een groter klompje bolletjes die in ons *) 'The Ultraviolet Garden' was de titel van een van de vijf kerstvoordrachten die ik hield voor de Royal Institution en die door de B B C werden uitgezonden als Growing Up in the Universe. De volledige reeks is verkrijgbaar op de dvd via de website www.richarddawkins.net/home. EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 391 denken protonen en neutronen moeten voorstellen. Maar zo zit het helemaal niet in elkaar. Elektronen lijken niet op kleine balletjes. Ze lijken op niets waarvan wij ons een voorstelling kunnen maken. Het is zelfs niet duidelijk of'lijken op' wel iets betekent als we te dicht bij de verdere horizonnen van de werkelijkheid proberen te vliegen. Onze verbeelding is nog niet 'getuned' om ons ook maar in de buurt van de kwantumzone te wagen. Op die schaal gedraagt niets zich zoals materie zich hoort te gedragen - zoals wij in onze evolutie zijn gaan denken. En we kunnen ook niets beginnen met het gedrag van voorwerpen die zich bewegen met een vaart die een enigszins schatbare fractie van de lichtsnelheid is. Ons gezond verstand laat het afweten, omdat het gezond verstand zich heeft gevormd in een wereld waarin niets heel snel beweegt en waarin niets heel klein of heel groot is. Tot besluit van een beroemd essay over 'mogelijke werelden' schreef de grote bioloog J.B.S. Haldane: 'Zelf vermoed ik dat het universum niet alleen vreemder is dan we aannemen, maar ook vreemder dan we kunnen aannemen .... Ik vermoed dat er in de hemel en op aarde meer dingen zijn dan we kunnen bevroeden of die in welke filosofie ook kunnen worden bevroed.' Tussen haakjes, ik vind het wel een interessante suggestie dat de beroemde Hamietspeech die Haldane aanvoert, van oudsher verkeerd wordt benadrukt. Normaal ligt de klemtoon op 'jouw': Er zijn meer dingen tussen hemel en aarde, Horatio, dan waarover gedroomd wordt in jouw filosofie. Die regel wordt vaak cru aangehaald om Horatio model te laten staan voor de oppervlakkige rationalisten en sceptici in deze wereld. Maar er zijn specialisten die de klemtoon leggen op 'filosofie', waarbij 'jouw' haast verdwijnt. Het verschil maakt in de context van mijn betoog niet echt veel uit, behalve dan dat als de nadruk op 'filosofie' ligt, dat netjes aansluit op het 'welke filosofie ook' van Haldane. Degene aan wie ik dit boek heb opgedragen - Douglas Adams - verdiende de kost met de bizarre aspecten van de wetenschap, door die zover door te drijven dat het komedie werd. Het volgende komt uit de in hoofdstuk 1 aangehaalde spontane speech die Adams in 1998 in Cambridge hield: 'Het feit dat we op de bodem van een diepe zwaartekrachtput leven, op het oppervlak van een in gas gehulde planeet die om een nucleaire vuurbol draait op 150 miljoen kilome- 392 GOD ALS MISVATTING ter hiervandaan en dat beschouwen als normaal, dunkt me toch een duidelijke indicatie van de verwrongenheid die ons perspectief neigt aan te nemen.' Zetten andere sciencefictionschrijvers in op de kennelijke ongerijmdheden van de wetenschap om onze hang naar het mysterieuze te prikkelen, Douglas Adams greep dat bizarre aan om ons aan het lachen te maken. Lachen zou nog wel eens de beste reactie kunnen zijn op een paar van de merkwaardige paradoxen van de moderne fysica. Soms denk ik dat het alternatief huilen is. De kwantummechanica, dat verheven siertorentje op het bolwerk van de prestaties van de twintigste-eeuwse wetenschappen, doet spectaculair geslaagde voorspellingen over de reële wereld. Richard Feynman vergeleek de precisie ervan met het voorspellen van een afstand zo groot als de breedte van het Noord- Amerikaanse continent op een nauwkeurigheid van een haarbreedte. Dat die voorspellingen zo succesvol zijn, lijkt erop te duiden dat de kwantumtheorie in een bepaald opzicht toch waar moet zijn. Even waar als alles wat we weten, zelfs met inbegrip van onze allernuchterste gezond-verstandfeiten. En toch zijn de aannames die de kwantumtheorie moet maken om met die voorspellingen op de proppen te komen zo mysterieus dat zelfs Feynman ooit opmerkte (er zijn meerdere versies van het citaat, maar de volgende lijkt me de elegantste): 'Als je denkt dat je de kwantumtheorie begrijpt, dan begrijp je de kwantumtheorie niet.'* De kwantumtheorie is zo eigenaardig dat fysici vluchten in een of andere paradoxale 'uitleg' ervan. 'Vluchten' is het juiste woord. David Deutsch omarmt in The Fabric of Reality de interpretatie van de 'vele werelden' van de kwantumtheorie, misschien omdat je die uitleg hooguit als idioot spilziek kunt typeren. Die interpretatie poneert een enorm en snel groeiend aantal universa die parallel naast elkaar bestaan en die wederzijds niet detecteerbaar zijn, behalve door het nauwe schietgat van kwantummechanische experimenten. In sommige van die universa ben ik al dood. In een kleine minderheid ervan heb je een groene snor. Enzovoort. De alternatieve 'Kopenhaagse interpretatie' is al even ongerijmd - niet spilziek, maar gewoon verpletterend paradoxaal. Erwin Schrödinger dreef er de spot mee door middel van zijn parabel van de kat. Schrödingers kat is opgesloten in een doos met een mechanisme om de kat te doden en dat in gang wordt gezet door een kwantummechanische gebeurtenis. Zolang we het deksel van de *) Een vergelijkbare uitspraak wordt toegeschreven aan Niels Bohr: 'Wie niet van de kaart raakt door de kwantumtheorie heeft die theorie niet begrepen.' EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 393 doos niet openen, weten we niet of de kat leeft of dood is. Het gezonde verstand vertelt ons echter dat de kat óf leeft óf dood is. De Kopenhaagse interpretatie is in tegenspraak met het gezonde verstand: alles wat bestaat voordat we de doos openen is een waarschijnlijkheid. Zodra we de doos openen, klapt de golffunctie ineen tot die ene gebeurtenis: de kat is dood, of de kat leeft. Zolang we de doos niet openden was het beest dood noch levend. De interpretatie van de 'vele werelden' van dezelfde gebeurtenissen is dat de kat in sommige universa dood is en dat het beestje in andere universa leeft. Met geen van beide interpretaties heeft menselijk gezond verstand of intuïtie vrede. Machofysici zal dat een worst zijn. Waar het om gaat is dat de wiskunde opgaat en dat voorspellingen in experimentele zin uitkomen. De meesten van ons zijn te bleekneuzig om het allemaal te kunnen volgen. Het is alsof we op een of andere manier moeten visualiseren wat er nu 'echt' gebeurt. Ik heb trouwens begrepen dat Schrödinger aanvankelijk zijn gedachte-experiment presenteerde om van leer te trekken tegen wat hij beschouwde als de absurditeit van de Kopenhaagse interpretatie. De bioloog Lewis Wolpert gelooft dat de excentriciteit van de moderne fysica maar het topje van de ijsberg is. Wetenschap in het algemeen - in tegenstelling tot technologie - doet het gezond verstand geweld aan.156 Wolpert rekent onder meer voor 'dat een glas water veel meer moleculen bevat dan de zee aan glazen water kan vullen.' Aangezien al het water op de planeet een cyclus doormaakt via de zee, mag je aannemen dat wanneer je een glas water drinkt, de kans groot is dat iets van hetgeen je drinkt ook de blaas van Oliver Cromwell is gepasseerd. Er is natuurlijk niets bijzonders aan Cromwell of aan blazen. Heb je niet juist een stikstofatoom ingeademd dat ooit is uitgeademd door de derde iguanodon links van de grote palmvaren? Ben je niet blij dat je in een wereld leeft waar zo'n vermoeden mogelijk is, maar waar je ook zo bevoorrecht bent om te begrijpen waarom? En om het openlijk aan iemand anders uit te leggen, niet als jouw mening of opvatting, maar als iets dat zij, als ze je redenering hebben begrepen, wel zullen moeten aanvaarden? Misschien is dat een aspect van wat Carl Sagan bedoelde toen hij uitlegde wat hem had bewogen om The Demon-haunted World: Science as a Candle in theDarkte schrijven: "Wetenschap nier uitleggen komt mij voor als pervers. Als je verliefd bent, wil je dat de hele wereld vertellen. Dit boek is een persoonlijke verklaring, de weerspiegeling van mijn levenslange liefdesrelatie met de wetenschap.' De evolutie van complex leven, überhaupt het bestaan ervan in een univer- 394 GOD ALS MISVATTING sum dat gehoorzaamt aan natuurwetten, is op een schitterende manier verrassend - of zou dat zijn, ware het niet dat verrassing een emotie is die alleen kan bestaan in een brein dat het product is van dat zeer verrassende proces. Er is derhalve een antropische duiding waarin ons bestaan niet verrassend zou horen te zijn. Ik hoop dat ik namens iedereen spreek als ik toch benadruk dat het wanhopig stemmend verrassend is. Stel je nu toch voor: op één planeet, en mogelijk slechts één planeet in het hele universum, klonteren moleculen, die normaal niets ingewikkelders maken dan een stuk steen, samen tot brokken materie met de omvang van een brok steen, die van zo'n adembenemende complexiteit zijn dat ze in staat zijn te rennen, springen, zwemmen, vliegen, zien, horen en ook nog eens andere bezielde brokken complexiteit te vangen en op te eten; in sommige gevallen ook in staat zijn om te denken en te voelen of verliefd te worden op nog weer andere klompen complexiteit. We begrijpen nu in grote lijnen hoe de truc in elkaar zit, maar dat weten we pas sinds 1859. Voor 1859 zou het wel heel, heel vreemd hebben geleken. Maar nu is het dankzij Darwin nog slechts heel vreemd. Darwin pakte de kijkspleet van de boerka, scheurde die open en liet er een stortvloed aan kennis door binnenkolken die zo duizelingwekkend nieuw was, zoveel in zich had om de menselijke geest in vervoering te brengen, dat er misschien geen precedent was - of het moet de vaststelling van Copernicus zijn geweest dat de aarde niet het middelpunt van het universum is. 'Leg me eens uit,' zei de grote twintigste-eeuwse filosoof Ludwig Wittgenstein ooit tegen een vriend, 'waarom mensen altijd zeggen dat het normaal was dat de mens aannam dat de zon rond de aarde draaide en dat het niet de aarde was die rond de zon roteerde?' Zijn vriend antwoordde: 'Nou ja, ik zou zeggen omdat het lijkt alsof de zon rond de aarde draait.' Waarop Wittgenstein weer vroeg: 'Maar hoe zou het er dan hebben uitgezien als het leek alsof de aarde draaide?' Ik gebruik deze opmerking van Wittgenstein soms in lezingen en verwacht dan dat het publiek erom lacht. In plaats daarvan zijn ze meestal met stomheid geslagen. In de beperkte wereld waarin onze hersenen zijn geëvolueerd, achten wij het waarschijnlijker dat kleine objecten eerder bewegen dan grote - die beschouwd worden als de achtergrond van de beweging. Als de wereld draait, bewegen voorwerpen die groot lijken omdat ze dichtbij zijn - bergen, bomen, gebouwen en de bodem zelf - precies synchroon met elkaar en met de waarnemer, ten opzichte van hemellichamen zoals zon en sterren. Onze geëvolueerde hersenen EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 395 zullen eerder een illusie van beweging op deze hemellichamen projecteren dan op de bergen en bomen op de voorgrond. Ik wil nu ingaan op het punt dat ik hierboven noemde, namelijk dat de manier waarop wij de wereld zien, en de reden waarom wij sommige dingen intuïtief makkelijk te begrijpen vinden en andere juist moeilijk, is dat onze hersenen zelf geëvolueerde organen zijn: boordcomputers die zijn geëvolueerd om ons te helpen overleven in een wereld - ik zal die wereld 'de Middenwereld' noemen - waar de voor onze overlevingskansen belangrijke dingen groot noch klein waren; een wereld waar dingen in vergelijking met de snelheid van het licht stilstonden óf langzaam bewogen, en waar het zeer onwaarschijnlijke rustig als onmogelijk kon worden afgedaan. Ons mentale boerkaspleetje is smal, omdat het niet breder hoefde te zijn om onze voorouders te helpen overleven. De wetenschap heeft ons tegen onze geëvolueerde intuïtie in geleerd dat ogenschijnlijk massieve dingen als kristallen en rotsen bijna helemaal zijn samengesteld uit lege ruimte. De bekende illustratie in boeken presenteert de kern van een atoom als een vlieg op de middenstip van een voetbalstadion. Het volgende atoom bevindt zich net buiten het stadion. Vandaar dat de hardste, massiefste, dichtste rots 'in werkelijkheid' helemaal bestaat uit lege ruimte, die alleen wordt onderbroken door piepkleine deeltjes die zover van elkaar zijn verwijderd dat ze eigenlijk niet meetellen. Maar waarom ogen en voelen stenen dan zo massief, hard en ondoordringbaar? Ik probeer me niet in te beelden hoe Wittgenstein deze vraag zou hebben beantwoord, maar als evolutionair bioloog zou ik het als volgt formuleren: onze hersenen zijn geëvolueerd om onze lichamen te helpen hun weg te vinden in deze wereld op de schaal waarop onze lichamen handelen. We zijn nooit geëvolueerd om de wereld van atomen te bevaren. Ware dat wel zo, dan zouden onze hersenen rotsen waarschijnlijk wel waarnemen als gevuld met lege ruimte. Massieve voorwerpen zoals rotsen voelen hard en ondoordringbaar aan onder onze handen, omdat andere objecten, inclusief die handen, er inderdaad niet in kunnen doordringen. De reden dat ze dat niet kunnen heeft niets te maken met de omvang van de deeltjes waaruit die materie is opgebouwd of met hun onderlinge afstanden. De reden zijn de krachtvelden die gekoppeld zijn aan die ver uiteengelegen deeltjes in 'massieve' materie. Het is nuttig voor onze hersenen om noties als massiviteit en ondoordringbaarheid te construeren, omdat zulke noties ons helpen ons lichaam te navigeren door een wereld waarin we moeten 396 GOD ALS MISVATTING navigeren; een wereld waarin voorwerpen - die wij 'massief noemen - niet dezelfde ruimte kunnen bezetten. Even een grapje tussendoor uit The Men who Stare at Goats van Jon Ronson: Dit is een waar gebeurd verhaal. Het is zomer 1983. Generaal-majoor Albert Stubblebine 111 zit achter zijn bureau in Arlington (Virginia) en staart naar de muur waar zijn vele militaire onderscheidingen hangen, getuigenissen van een lange en verdienstelijke carrière. Hij staat aan het hoofd van de inlichtingendienst van het Amerikaanse leger en heeft 16 000 soldaten onder zijn bevel .... Hij kijkt niet alleen naar de onderscheidingen, maar ook naar de muur zelf. Hij heeft het gevoel dat hij iets moet doen, al jaagt die gedachte hem angst aan. Hij denkt na over de keuze die hij moet maken. Hij kan in zijn kantoor blijven of naar het aangrenzende kantoor gaan. Dat zijn de opties. Hij kiest. Hij zal naar het aangrenzende kantoor gaan .... Hij staat op, komt achter zijn bureau vandaan en begint te lopen. Ik bedoel, hij denkt: waar bestaat het atoom hoofdzakelijk uit? Uit ruimte! Hij gaat sneller lopen. En waar besta ikzelf hoofdzakelijk uit? Hij denkt na. Atomen! Hij rent nu bijna. En waaruit is de muur hoofdzakelijk opgetrokken? Hij denkt na. Atomen! Ik hoef alleen maar op te gaan in de ruimtes... En dan stoot generaal Stubblebine hard met zijn neus tegen de muur van zijn kantoor. Godver, denkt hij. Generaal Stubblebine is geschokt omdat het hem maar niet lukt om door zijn muur te lopen. Generaal Stubblebine wordt passend beschreven als 'een opmerkelijke denker' op de website van de organisatie die hij als officier buiten dienst samen met zijn vrouw runt. Die club heet Health Freedom U S A , en legt zich toe op de verkoop van '... voedingssupplementen (vitamines, mineralen, aminozuren enz.), kruiden, homeopathische middelen, geneeskrachtige voedingsproducten en ecologisch voedsel (niet aangetast door pesticiden, verdelgingsmiddelen of antibiotica), zonder instanties die voorschrijven welke doses en behandelingen je mag gebruiken (hem gelukt door druk uit te oefenen op de regering).' Van kostbare lichaamssappen is geen sprake.* *) www.healthfreedomusa.org/aboutus/president.shtml. Zie www.mindcontrol forums.com/images/ Mind94.jpg. voor een portret van generaal Stubblebine (dat de indruk wekt karakteristiek te zijn). EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 397 Omdat wij zijn geëvolueerd in de Middenwereld hebben we intuïtief geen moeite om ideeën te begrijpen als: 'Wanneer een generaal-majoor zich beweegt met het soort gemiddelde snelheid waarmee generaals-majoor en andere objecten in de Middenwereld zich bewegen, en als hij daarbij stuit op een ander massief Middenwerelds voorwerp zoals een muur, dan wordt zijn voortgang op pijnlijke wijze gestopt.' Onze hersenen zijn niet toegerust om zich een voorstelling te maken van de passage van een neutrino door een muur, door de enorme ruimten waaruit die muur in werkelijkheid bestaat. En ons begrip kan evenmin uit de voeten met wat er gebeurt als dingen voortbewegen met zoiets als de snelheid van het licht. Zonder hulpmiddelen vindt de menselijke intuïtie, geëvolueerd en geschoold in de Middenwereld, het zelfs moeilijk om Galilei te geloven als die ons vertelt dat een kanonskogel en een veer, bij ontstentenis van luchtweerstand, de grond tegelijkertijd raken als men ze vanaf een scheve toren laat vallen. De reden is dat er in de Middenwereld altijd sprake is van luchtweerstand. Als we in een vacuüm waren geëvolueerd, zouden we verwachten dat een veer en een kanonskogel simultaan de grond zouden raken. We zijn geëvolueerde bewoners van de Middenwereld, en dat beperkt onze verbeeldingskracht. We kunnen door de smalle opening van onze boerka slechts de Middenwereld zien, tenzij we uitzonderlijk begaafd of extreem hoog geschoold zijn. In een bepaald opzicht moeten wij dieren niet alleen in de Middenwereld overleven, maar ook in de microwereld van de atomen en elektronen. De zenuwimpulsen waarmee we ons denk- en verbeeldingswerk doen, zijn afhankelijk van activiteiten in de microwereld. Maar geen enkele actie die onze in het wild levende voorouders ooit hebben moeten verrichten, geen beslissing die ze ooit hebben moeten nemen, heeft de hulp gekregen van enig begrip van die microwereld. Als we bacteriën waren, constant door elkaar geschud door de thermische bewegingen van moleculen, zou dat wel anders zijn. Maar wij Middenwerelders zijn te plomp en massief om enige Browniaanse beweging op te merken. Op dezelfde manier wordt ons leven beheerst door de zwaartekracht, maar we hebben nauwelijks weet van de kracht van de oppervlaktespanning. Een klein insect zou de prioriteit omkeren en oppervlaktespanning ervaren als allesbehalve verwaarloosbaar. In Creation: Life and How to Make irveegt Steve Grand ons haast de mantel uit vanwege onze gerichtheid op materie op zich. Wij zijn geneigd te denken dat 398 GOD ALS MISVATTING alleen massieve, materiële 'dingen' ook echt dingen zijn. 'Golven' van elektromagnetische straling in een vacuüm komen ons 'irreëel' voor. In de negentiende eeuw dacht men dat golven ook echt golven 'in' een stoffelijk medium moesten zijn. Aangezien een dergelijk medium niet bekend was, verzon men zo'n medium en noemde dat 'ether'. Maar 'echte' materie is alleen maar gemakkelijker voor ons begrip omdat onze voorouders evolueerden om te overleven in de Middenwereld, waar materie een nuttig concept is. Anderzijds zien zelfs wij Middenwerelders dat een draaikolk een 'ding' is dat iets heeft van de realiteit van een rots, ook al verandert de materie in zo'n draaikolk voortdurend. In een woestijn in Tanzania ligt in de schaduw van de vulkaan Ol Donyo Lengai, de heilige vulkaan van de Masaï, een duin van vulkanische as, ontstaan na de uitbarsting van 1969. De wind heeft die duin zijn vorm bezorgd. Maar het mooie is dat die heuvel in zijn geheel beweegt. Het is een verschijnsel waarvoor de technische term 'barchan' wordt gebezigd. De hele duin wandelt door de woestijn in westelijke richting met een snelheid van zo'n 17 meter per jaar. Hij behoudt zijn halvemaanvorm en beweegt zich voort met de punten van die maan. De wind waait zand omhoog tegen de flauwe helling en zodra de zandkorrels de top bereiken, vallen ze langs de steilere helling naar beneden in de holte van de halvemaanvorm. Eigenlijk is een barchan nog eerder een 'ding' dan een golf. Een golf lijkt horizontaal over het zeeoppervlak te bewegen, maar watermoleculen bewegen verticaal. Op dezelfde manier kunnen geluidsgolven zich voortplanten van de spreker naar de luisteraar, maar luchtmoleculen doen dat niet: dat zou wind zijn en geen geluid. Steve Grand legt uit dat u en ik eerder golven zijn dan permanente dingen. Hij schrijft: nodig mijn lezers uit zich een ervaring uit hun kindertijd te herinneren. Iets dat u zich nog helder voor de geest kunt halen, iets dat u nog kunt zien, kunt voelen, misschien zelfs kunt ruiken, alsof u er echt bij was. Al met al was u er destijds ook bij, ja toch? Hoe zou u zich het voorval anders kunnen herinneren? Maar ik heb sensationeel nieuws voor u: u was daar helemaal niet. Geen enkel atoom dat zich vandaag in uw lichaam bevindt, was erbij toen die gebeurtenis plaatshad... Materie stroomt van de ene naar de andere plaats, en komt tijdelijk samen om uw lichaam te vormen. Dus wat u ook bent, u bent niet het spul waarvan u bent gemaakt. Als dit u de haren niet te berge doet rijzen, EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 399 lees deze passage dan nogmaals totdat dat wel gebeurt. Het is namelijk belangrijk.* 'Werkelijk' is geen woord dat we met al te simpele zelfverzekerdheid mogen gebruiken. Als een neutrino een brein had dat was geëvolueerd in voorouders op neutrinoformaat, zou het zeggen dat rotsen 'werkelijk' voor het merendeel bestaan uit lege ruimte. Wij hebben een brein dat is geëvolueerd in voorouders op middelgroot formaat die niet dwars door rotsen konden wandelen, dus ons 'werkelijk' is een 'werkelijk' waarbij rotsen massief zijn. Voor een dier is 'werkelijk' wat zijn hersenen als 'werkelijk' moeten ervaren om het dier te helpen overleven. En omdat verschillende soorten in zulke verschillende werelden leven zal er een verbluffende variëteit aan 'werkelijken' zijn. Wat we zien van de echte wereld is niet de onverbloemde werkelijke wereld, maar een model van de echte wereld dat wordt beheerst en bijgesteld door zintuiglijke gegevens: een model dat wordt geconstrueerd op een manier die nuttig is voor het omgaan met de echte wereld. De aard van dat model hangt af van de soort die we zijn. Een vliegend dier heeft een ander wereldmodel nodig dan een lopend, klimmend of zwemmend dier. Roofdieren hebben een ander model nodig dan prooidieren, al zullen de werelden van beide elkaar natuurlijk deels overlappen. De hersenen van een aap moeten software bevatten die in staat is om een driedimensionaal doolhof van takken en stammen te simuleren. Een bootsmannetje heeft geen 3D-software nodig omdat het leeft op het oppervlak van de vijver hier om de hoek. De programmatuur die de mol gebruikt om modellen van de wereld te construeren zal zijn afgestemd op ondergronds gebruik. Een naakte molrat heeft waarschijnlijk wereldmodelsoftware die lijkt op het pakket van de mol. Maar bij de eekhoorn zal die software weer meer op het apenprogramma lijken, ook al is die pluimstaart net als de molrat een knaagdier. In The Blind Watchmaker en elders heb ik erop gewezen dat vleermuizen mogelijk kleuren 'zien' met hun oren. Het wereldmodel dat een vleermuis nodig heeft om door de drie dimensies te navigeren om insecten te vangen, zal veel weg hebben van het model dat de zwaluw nodig heeft om dezelfde taak uit te *) Sommigen zullen betwijfelen of deze uitspraak van Grand letterlijk voor waar moet worden genomen, bijvoorbeeld als het gaat om de moleculen van botweefsel. Maar de geest en strekking van een en ander snijdt beslist hout. We hebben meer weg van een golf dan van een statisch, materieel 'ding'. 400 GOD ALS MISVATTING voeren. Het feit dat de vleermuis echo's gebruikt om de variabelen in zijn model voortdurend te updaten, terwijl de zwaluw zich bedient van licht, is een bijkomstigheid. Mijn stelling is dat vleermuizen waargenomen nuances zoals 'rood' en 'blauw' als innerlijke etiketten gebruiken voor een bepaald nuttig aspect van echo's, misschien de akoestische textuur van oppervlakken; zoals zwaluwen dezelfde waargenomen nuances gebruiken om korte en lange golflengten van licht te labelen. Het punt is dat de aard van het model wordt bepaald door de wijze waarop het wordt ingezet en niet zozeer door de zintuiglijke modaliteit die daarbij betrokken is. De les van de vleermuizen is deze: de algemene vorm van het hersenmodel - in tegenstelling tot de variabelen die voortdurend worden ingevoerd door de sensorische zenuwen - is aangepast aan de leefwijze van het dier, net als zijn vleugels, poten en staart dat zijn. J.B.S. Haldane zei in het eerder aangehaalde artikel over 'mogelijke werelden' iets heel verstandigs over dieren wier leefwereld wordt beheerst door reuk. Hij merkte op dat honden onderscheid kunnen maken tussen twee vrijwel identieke vluchtige vetzuren - octaanzuur en capronzuur - zelfs bij verdunning tot een miljoenste. Het enige verschil tussen de twee is dat de voornaamste moleculaire keten van het ene zuur twee koolstofatomen langer is dan de keten van capronzuur. Haldane vermoedde dat een hond waarschijnlijk in staat is om de zuren aan de hand van hun geur te ordenen naar molecuulgewicht, zoals 'een mens pianosnaren op lengte in volgorde kan plaatsen aan de hand van hun noten'. Er bestaat nog een vetzuur, caprinezuur, dat identiek is aan die andere twee, behalve dan dat het nogtwee extra koolstofatomen in zijn hoofdketen telt. Voor een hond die nooit te maken heeft gehad met caprinezuur is het vermoedelijk heel gemakkelijk zich de geur van dat vetzuur voor te stellen, even gemakkelijk als mensen horen dat een trompet één noot hoger speelt dan een trompet die ze even tevoren hebben gehoord. Het lijkt mij volstrekt redelijk om te veronderstellen dat een hond (of een neushoorn) geurmengsels ervaart als harmonieuze akkoorden. Misschien met dissonanten. Waarschijnlijk niet als melodieën, want in tegenstelling tot geuren worden melodieën opgebouwd met noten die aanvangen en eindigen volgens een nauwkeurig tijdpad. Of misschien ruiken honden en neushoorn wel in kleur. Het argument daarvoor zou hetzelfde zijn als zojuist voor de vleermuizen. Nogmaals, de gewaarwordingen die wij kleuren noemen zijn hulpmiddelen die onze hersenen gebruiken om onderscheid te maken tussen belangrijke za- EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 401 ken in de buitenwereld. Waargenomen tinten - filosofen spreken van qualia - houden geen intrinsiek verband met licht of specifieke golflengtes. Het zijn innerlijke etiketten die beschikbaar zijn voor de hersenen wanneer die hun model van de externe werkelijkheid construeren ten einde onderscheid te kunnen maken tussen zaken die van bijzonder belang zijn voor het betreffende dier. In ons geval, en bij vogels, worden die tinten geduid als licht van verschillende golflengtes. In het geval van een vleermuis suggereerde ik dat het oppervlakken met verschillende echo's of verschillende texturen konden zijn, misschien rood voor glad, blauw voor fluwelig, groen voor ruw. En waarom zou het bij honden en neushoorns niet gaan om geuren? Het vermogen ons een voorstelling te maken van de buitenwereld van een vleermuis of neushoorn, bootsmannetje of mol, bacterie of schorskever, is een van de voorrechten die de wetenschap ons gunt wanneer zij gaat trekken aan de zwarte stof van onze boerka en ons wijst op het zoveel bredere scala van al datgene waaraan wij ons hart kunnen ophalen. De metafoor van de Middenwereld - het tussengebied van verschijnselen die we door de smalle kijkspleet in onze boerka kunnen zien - gaat ook op voor andere ordes van grootte of 'spectra'. We kunnen een onwaarschijnlijkheidschaal construeren met een even smal venster waar onze intuïtie en ons voorstellingsvermogen doorheen kunnen. Aan het ene uiterste van dat spectrum van onwaarschijnlijkheden vinden we dingen die zogenaamd zijn gebeurd en die we als onmogelijk bestempelen. Wonderen zijn gebeurtenissen die uitermate onwaarschijnlijk zijn. Een madonnabeeld zou naar ons kunnen zwaaien. De atomen waaruit de kristalstructuur van het beeld is samengesteld trillen allemaal van achteren naar voren. Omdat het er zo veel zijn en omdat er geen voorkeur is 'afgesproken' omtrent de richting van die beweging, zal de hand - zoals wij die in de Middenwereld waarnemen - roerloos blijven. Maar de wiebelende atomen in die hand zouden allemaal toevallig in dezelfde richting en op hetzelfde moment kunnen bewegen. En dan nog eens. En nog eens... In dit geval zou de hand bewegen en zouden wij die naar ons zien zwaaien. Het zou kunnen gebeuren, maar de kans dat het niet gebeurt is zo reusachtig groot dat zelfs als je vanaf de Oerknal was begonnen met het schrijven van nullen, je er vandaag nog niet genoeg zou hebben! Het vermogen om zulke kansen te berekenen - het vermogen om het quasi-onmogelijke te kwantificeren in plaats van onze handen machteloos in de lucht te steken - is een zoveelste voorbeeld van de bevrijdende weldaden die de wetenschap de menselijke geest schenkt. 402 GOD ALS MISVATTING De evolutie in de Middenwereld heeft ons slecht toegerust om met heel onwaarschijnlijke gebeurtenissen om te gaan. Maar in de uitgestrektheid van de astronomische ruimte, of de geologische tijd, blijken in de Middenwereld onmogelijk gewaande gebeurtenissen zich onvermijdelijk te voltrekken. De wetenschap rukt het smalle raampje open waardoor we gewend zijn het spectrum van mogelijkheden te bekijken. Rekenwerk en ratio bevrijden ons en nodigen ons uit de wereld van mogelijkheden te betreden die ooit scherp begrensd of door draken bewoond leek te zijn. We hebben al gebruik gemaakt van het verbreden van ons 'raam' in hoofdstuk 4, waar we ons hebben gebogen over de onwaarschijnlijkheid van het ontstaan van het leven en over hoe we zelfs een quasi-onmogelijk chemisch voorval moeten postuleren (dat ook nog voldoende planeetjaren moet krijgen om mee te spelen). En dan was er het hoofdstuk waarin we hebben gekeken naar het spectrum van mogelijke universa, elk met een eigen pakket wetten en wetmatigheden, en naar de antropische noodzaak dat wij onszelf aantreffen op een van de wel zeer, zeer schaarse levensvriendelijke plaatsen. Hoe moeten we de verzuchting van Haldane - 'vreemder dan we kunnen aannemen' - interpreteren? Vreemder dan we in principe kunnen aannemen? Of vreemder dan we kunnen aannemen vanwege de beperkingen van de evolutionaire vorming van onze hersenen in de Middenwereld? Zouden we ons door middel van opleiding en praktijkervaring kunnen emanciperen uit het Middenwerelddenken, onze zwarte boerka afwerpen en komen tot een intuïtief, maar ook wiskundig begrip van het heel kleine, het heel grote en het heel snelle? Ik weet het antwoord werkelijk niet, maar ik vind het schitterend om te leven in een tijd waarin de mensheid tornt aan de grenzen van het weten en het kennen. Of, beter nog, misschien ontdekken we uiteindelijk dat er helemaal geen grenzen zijn. EEN BROODNODIGE LEEMTE? 403 LITERATUUR